


Storm and Fire

by ijm0204



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijm0204/pseuds/ijm0204
Summary: They found themselves inside a cylindrical glass entrapment, facing each other. They wanted to touch each other, to protect each other but a barrier is preventing them. Time passed and the building around them started collapsing. Jinyoung looked into Jaebum’s eyes, tears slowly running down his face whispering something that the latter did not understand. Jaebum banged his fist on the barrier hoping to break it but miserably failed. Then suddenly Jinyoung started to glow faintly as what seems to be wings grew on his back and started to float, suddenly the entrapment Jinyoung is in opened and Jinyoung was engulfed in darkness as he floats. Jaebum being left behind banged harder on the entrapment even standing to punch the top part of the cylinder to break free and save his beloved, all while screaming his name.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Im Jaebum | JB & Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. A Sudden Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Additional tags and characters will be added as the story progresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adapted from tsubasa: reservoir chronicles. Jinyoung and Jaebum plays Sakura and Syaoran. Felix as Fai and Changbin as Kurugane

Jaebum woke up with the light from his window shinning down his face, he groaned as he sits up and rub the remaining sleepiness from his eyes. He got up pretty late today considering he got home from his work at nearly 3 am after being away for a month, he was so tired that he just managed to remove his shirt before he collapsed on to his bed. He just finished stretching and got out of bed when his bedroom door burst open revealing a squealing Jinyoung who launched himself on the older making them fall on the floor.

“Welcome home, how’s work at the ruins coming along? Are you eating properly? Did you get sick? Are you hurt?” Jinyoung bombarded.

“Good morning to you too Prince Jinyoung,” Jaebum greeted.

“Again!” Jinyoung whined.

“Huh!” said a confused Jaebum.

“I told you not to call me that when we are not in the castle,” Jinyoung said.

“But…” Jaebum tried to complain.

“Uhmm, stop with the formality,” Jinyoung whined as he shakes his head.

“Prince…” Jaebum tried again.

“No, call me by my name, Jin-you-ngie,” Jinyoung said.

“Ji-Jinyoungie,” Jaebum said.

“Good. Ekk. You’re shirtless,” Jinyoung screamed as he pried himself apart from Jaebum turning his back to him.

“First, I was so exhausted last night that I already collapsed after I pulled my shirt off. Second, this is my house and I can walk even naked here if I want to and third, you were the one who barged into my room without knocking," Jaebum cockily said as he got up from the floor and proceeded to his closet to get a shirt.

“Seriously, welcome home Jaebum.” Jinyoung greeted.

“It’s good to be home,” Jaebum said with a smile.

“How long will you be staying this time?” Jinyoung asked.

“I only came back to pick up a change of clothes. I’m going back to work at nightfall,” Jaebum said.

“I see,” Jinyoung said in a sad tone.

Jaebum noticed it and said, “I have to buy a few things for the excavation tomorrow, you want to come with me?”

At his words, Jinyoung’s expression visibly lights up as a smile is plastered on his face.

It’s almost sundown and Jaebum almost got everything he needs when he voiced out what was bothering him.

“You’ve been acting strange the whole time, did you perhaps escape from the castle again?” Jaebum asked.

“It’s because whenever I say I’m going to your place. Mark gets all upset,” Jinyoung said.

“His majesty is just worried about his little brother,” Jaebum explained.

“I think he’s just bullying me,” Jinyoung said pouting.

Spotting a fruit vendor not far Jinyoung dashed off and pick one of the pears.

“This looks delicious, Jaebum-ah let’s buy this one,” Jinyoung said as Jaebum catch up to him.

“If it's okay with you, would you like to take it?” the vendor said.

“Is that okay?” Jinyoung said.

“You are the prince, after all,” the vendor said.

“The prince is among us!” one of the people in the market place exclaimed.

“The prince?” someone else said as the people started to crowd the pair.

“The people of this kingdom really love their prince,” Jaebum thought.

“The prince is over here!” someone from afar shouted.

Jaebum and Jinyoung looked over to where the voice came and saw the palace guards bolting towards them.

“If I’m caught, I’ll have to go back to the castle, what should I do?” Jinyoung said.

Without a word, Jaebum held Jinyoung’s hand and ran away from the guards. Once they reached the outskirt of the kingdom near the ruins, they climbed up a large rock and collapsed on top of it.

“I haven’t run that much in a long time,” Jinyoung said.

“Me neither,” Jaebum commented back.

Jaebum was about to sit up when Jinyoung held his hands and said, “Can we stay like this for just a little bit longer?

A bit shocked Jaebum looked at Jinyoung who in turn was also looking at him and once their eyes meet he gave him the sweetest smile he can muster.

The two of them sat watching the sun sets down over the horizon, seemingly peaceful with the silence surrounding them.

“It was my deceased father’s dream to excavate those ruins,” Jaebum said.

“It’s already been seven years huh? Since you first came to this country, that is” the prince said.

“My father, the archeologist, showed up in the castle requesting permission to excavate the ruins of this kingdom,” Jaebum said.

“That was when we met for the first time, huh?” the prince said.

“Although father died in the middle of the excavation, he said he lived a happy life. He left with a smile on his face,” Jaebum said.

“Would you like to live in the castle with me, Jaebum?” the prince asked.

“In the castle? That would be strange,” the archeologist said.

“It wouldn’t be strange. You’re my childhood friend, after all,” Jinyoung rebutted.

Jaebum looked far into the horizon and said, “those that are not from the royal line cannot live in the castle. And also, it’s already enough for me to live as an archeologist.”

“But…” the prince started.

“Because of your work, I haven’t been able to see you lately I’m lonely. Don’t you get lonely too?” he added.

“I do. But the excavation was Father’s and my- “Jaebum said.

“I know,” the prince said abruptly cutting off Jaebum.

“A precious dream, right? I know, but… Still, I want to be with you. When I lie in bed at night, I always think, “What could Jaebum be doing?” “I wonder if he thinks of me at all,” Jinyoung said.

“I do, I think about you too,” Jaebum said reaching out his hands to caress Jinyoung’s cheek.

“I… I have something I want to say to you, Jaebum… I… lo-” the prince was saying but was cut off by the sound of the bell from the capital.

“A-are you alright?” Jaebum asked.

“I was just slightly startled. Since the bell rang, I have to go back,” Jinyoung said.

“Shall I walk you back?” Jaebum asked.

“No, I’m fine,” the prince said as he twirls around and face the other way.

“Um about that thing I wanted to say to you… I’ll tell you next time. I’ll say it for sure so just wait,” he added and started walking back towards the castle.

“It’s not good to have feelings like this, is it, Father? Even though he was my childhood friend, he is still this kingdom’s prince.” Jaebum said as he watched the retreating image of Jinyoung from the same spot.

It was already nightfall when Jinyoung reached the castle. He tried his best to be as silent as he can. His room was located on the other side of the castle and he would have to cross the throne room to get there

“I can see you quite clearly, Jinyoung,” Mark said who was seated on his throne with his head resting on his fist.

“I’m home, Mark hyung,” said a startled Jinyoung.

“Were you at that brat’s place again?” Mark asked.

“He’s not a brat. He’s Jaebum” Jinyoung shouted.

“That kid… “Brat” will do just fine,” Mark sassily said.

“He’s not a kid! He lives by himself and works hard to hold a job! He does well!” Jinyoung said whose face was suddenly in front of Mark’s face.

“Even if he does well, a kid is still a kid,” Mark added clearly doing it just to piss his younger brother.

“That’s not true!” Jinyoung objected.

“Both of you, shall we stop there?” said a person who just arrived inside the throne room earning the attention of the sibling.

“Jackson hyung,” Jinyoung exclaimed happiness clear in his facial expression.

“I heard that the archeologists working on the ruins are coming, so I decided to stop by,” Jackson, a high priest in the kingdom said.

He was holding what seems to be an old parchment. They proceeded to a nearby table where the high priest unrolled the parchment.

“This is…” Jinyoung said.

“Yes. As you can see here, the ruins that are above the ground are not the only ones. Look, here is a path that leads underground, right?” Jackson said to Jinyoung and an uninterested Mark.

“We don’t know how far down it goes, so the archeologists will keep excavating,” he added.

“So that means…” Jinyoung said.

“Meaning that kid will still, still, still, still be busy,” Mark said mockingly.

“Big meanie!” Jinyoung whined then ran off towards his room.

“You shouldn’t be like that, Your Highness. You will make the prince very sad,” Jackson said.

“You can quit the formality when it’s just the two of us,” Mark said.

“But, Your Highness,” Jackson said.

“Jackson. We’re more like childhood friends, right?” the King said

“Mark…” the high priest replied.

Meanwhile, Jaebum was already on his way to the ruins, as the king and the high priest speaks.

“He frustrates me, that kid. But… he is the destined one, right?” Mark asked.

“Yeah. Jaebum-ssi. The destined for Prince Jinyoung. But… My premonitions allow me to see, that the future of those two holds many trials. The prince possesses a mysterious power. Even I do not know what it is. But it is… a power that will change the world. Also, that power will bring many hardships and much disorder,”

“The mirror reflects a vision of a lonely being, living in a false time. Time is the way. Everything begins from here,” A man from another dimension who was seated on a couch said.

Somewhere in another dimension, a sinister laugh can be heard from a black knight who was on top of what seems to be a castle.

“Weak, weak! Isn’t there anyone stronger out there?” the black knight said.

“Is that really true, Woojin?” the blond prince said.

“Yes,” Woojin answered while on his knees giving respect to the prince.

“I told him to refrain from needless killing…” said the blond prince.

“What do you think, Prince Chan?” Woojin asked.

“I guess there is no way to avoid it,” Chan solemnly said.

Moving to another dimension. A mage was burying a casket deep underwater. Once he was done with his errand he emerged from the water where Chobit his assistant awaits him with his clothes.

“Is he asleep?” Chobit asked.

“Yes. After all, it was the only way,” the mage answered.

“What are you going to do now, Felix?” Chobit asked.

“That’s right. Since I’ve already sealed Ashura with my own hands, I can’t stay in this kingdom anymore.” Felix said.

“In this world… I must leave now… For a world without Ashura,” he added.

Back to Jinyoung’s kingdom. Jinyoung was out in his balcony looking out into the ruins.

“Jaebum. I wonder if he’s still working,” he was still holding the pears they got from the market earlier.

“I have to tell Jaebum the next time we meet… that I love him,” the prince said.

Suddenly he heard a high-pitched sound as the ruins seem to radiate a faint light.

“What’s that sound? Such a pretty sound… It’s like one thing is striking against something else. I can hear it coming from the ruins,” Jinyoung said with his eyes closed.

Opening his eyes, he said, “It's calling…me” eyes seem to be mesmerized.

Suddenly, Jinyoung started to glow and float a few feet above the ground, with a flash of different dimensions Jinyoung disappeared.

Meanwhile, in the ruins, Jaebum has reached a circular room with strange markings on the floor.

“I wonder what kind of mark this is?” Jaebum wondered.

“It’s different from this kingdom’s crest,” he added looking at the book he's holding.

When he looked up, he was both delighted and shocked to suddenly see Jinyoung inside the ruin.

“Prince,” he called out.

Jinyoung looked at him animatedly which confused Jaebum.

“Why are you here,” the archeologists asked. The prince smiled at him and slowly kneeled on the marking.

Suddenly the markings started to glow accompanied by the slight shaking of the ruins.

“What the…” Jaebum exclaimed looking around.

Then suddenly, the marking on the floor opened revealing what seems to be a secret room underneath. Jaebum reached out his hand as he sees Jinyoung sinking into the room. As the shaking intensifies, black knights came out of the portals which opened surrounding the ruins.

“That’s…” Mark exclaimed.

“Mark,” Jackson said. Both of them looking out to the shining ruins.

Meanwhile, Jaebum followed Jinyoung inside the secret room. When he got there, he found Jinyoung floating in front of the same marking.

“That’s… Jinyoung,” Jaebum exclaimed.

Slowly, what seems to be wings sprouted from Jinyoung’s back.

“Wh-What the…” Jaebum said as he ran towards him and started climbing the wall.

In a different dimension, the man on the couch is watching everything happening in a mirror.

“The power to cross dimensions. Wings that will guide the way. Now, that power will revive,” the man said.

As these words were uttered Jinyoung started to get sucked inside the wall. Seeing this, Jaebum panicked and jumped over to Jinyoung while shouting his name. They plummeted towards the floor with Jaebum underneath. As they hit the floor, the wings on Jinyoung’s back dispersed and flew to different directions.

Jaebum checked Jinyoung’s condition by calling his name.

“His body is getting colder and colder…” Jaebum said as he lifted Jinyoung in a bridal style manner and rushed out of the ruins.

Back into the dimension where the man was watching from the mirror his right hand Jimin said, “We failed didn’t we?”

“No. Everything begins from here. And when it’s all over, I will have the power to transcend space and time… in my hands,” the man said.

Back to the ruins. Jaebum was attacked by a black knight, luckily Mark was there and slashed the knight with his sword.

“You’re slow, brat,” Mark mocked.

“Your Highness,” Jaebum exclaimed.

“Is Jinyoung safe?” Mark asked.

“Well…” Jaebum hesitated not knowing what to say.

“I asked if my brother is safe!” his majesty said as he slashed another black knight.

“Jackson, take a look at Jinyoung,” his highness commanded.

He took Jaebum and Jinyoung to a safe place and placed his hands on their foreheads.

“This is… I have read your memory. So, a glowing light in the shape of wings flew out of the back of the prince, right?” Jackson asked to which Jaebum answered with a yes.

“Just as I thought… Those feathers were the prince’s heart. All the memories inside of him, from when he was born until today, have vanished. Also, his heart has flown from this world.” He added.

“What did you say?” Mark asked.

“Th-that can’t be…” Jaebum said not believing what he is hearing.

“If its heart is gone, then the body is merely an empty container. At this rate, the prince will…” Jackson continued.

“Is there anything I can do?” Jaebum asked.

“Brat. I leave my brother… to you,” his highness said.

“Now, this way,” Jackson said.

“I won’t let you take one step further from here!” Mark said as he faced the black knights in front of him.

Jaebum was let inside the ruins again only to a different part of it.

“I’m going to send you to another world where humans also dwell,” Jackson said as a magic circle opened under Jaebum.

“Go find the person who has the same power!” he added.

“Who is that person? And when we get there, what should I do?” Jaebum asked as they start to be engulfed inside a black mass.

“That person is called the Dimensional Witch. Please tell him everything about the prince. Also, do whatever you can to save the prince!” the high priest said as the couple gets engulfed by the black mass.

In Felix’s dimension. Felix was writing an incantation in the air using his staff.

“Now, shall we go… to the Dimensional Witch,” he said lifting his staff and getting engulfed by the same black mass.

In Chan’s dimension.

“What the hell are you doing,” the black knight shouted,

“You said you wanted to become stronger. But there is no longer anyone in our land who is stronger than you. So, I am sending you to a land of ghosts and goblins,” Chan said.

“You don’t have to be that extreme!” the black knight shouted again trying to escape the black mass that is engulfing him.

“Well then, please take care of yourself,” Chan bid his farewell.

“You witch. I won’t forget this,” was the black knight’s last words before he was engulfed.

“Prince, where did you send Changbin?” Woojin asked.

“I sent him to that person. I’m sure they will tend to him properly. His journey has begun,” Chan answered.

Jaebum found himself kneeling in front of four people.

“So, he has come,” the man in front said as two more black mass materialized on each side of Jaebum.

“Who the hell are you?” Changbin asked.

“The Dimensional Witch, right?” Felix said.

“That is what they call me,” the witch said.

“Please save Jinyoung. I beg you! Please save Jinyoung!” Jaebum begged as the rain started to fall.


	2. The Power to Fight

"Please help Jinyoung. I beg you! Please help Jinyoung!" Jaebum begged as the rain started to fall.

"The boy's name is Jinyoung?" the witch who looks like a cat asked to which Jaebum answered with a yes.

"And you?" the witch asked again.

"Jaebum," the archeologist answered.

Placing his hands over Jinyoungs forehead the witch check on the prince's condition.

"This boy has lost something important, and it has been scattered to many other worlds. If nothing is done, this boy...will die," were the words of the witch which brought a shock to Jaebum.

"So, who are you?" Changbin asked again.

"Identify yourself first," was the cocky reply of the witch.

"I am Changbin. So, where is this place?" Changbin asked looking around.

"This is Korea," the witch answered.

"Huh, I was just in Korea," Changbin exclaimed.

"That was a different Korea," the witch said.

"I don't get this!" Changbin exclaimed.

"Who are you?" the witch asked turning his gaze to the mage.

"A mage from the land of Ceres, Lee Felix," the mage replied.

"Jisung, go to the storeroom and get them," the witch said to one of the boys behind him who look strangely like a squirrel.

"R-right," Jisung answered taking along with him the two other kids.

"What should I do to save Jinyoung? Please tell me!" Jaebum begged.

"In order to save his life, you must gather the fragments of his memory, which has been scattered to many other worlds," the witch instructed.

"Scattered fragments of her memory?" Jaebum asked not understanding what it meant until he remembered what happened in the ruins.

"You mean those feathers," Jaebum asked.

"Yes, that's right. Once you gather all of those feathers, you will be able to save the boy's life," the witch said.

"That is your wish, right?" he added to which Jaebum answered yes.

"And if you two are here, it means that you have a wish, as well," the witch asking the other two.

"A wish? That should be simple. Send me back to where I came from, right now," Changbin said.

"And I want to go anywhere but where I came from," Felix answered.

"Your wishes are all the same," the witch concluded.

"You do not want to go back to your original world, so you want to go to another world," he added referring to Felix.

"You want to go back to your own world from this alternate world," he continued now referring to Changbin.

"And you want to go to various other worlds so you can save the boy, by gathering the scattered fragments of his memory from them," now turning to Jaebum.

"Your objectives may be different, but the measures are the same. In short, you want to go to different dimensions~~different worlds. But for you to go to different worlds, it requires a proportionate compensation," says the witch.

"Compensation?" Changbin retorted.

"To grant your wish, you must offer something of comparable value. Is that what you're saying?" it was Felix who asked.

"Yes, that is right. It takes a proportionate compensation to travel to different worlds, hence, I cannot grant your individual wishes. However, if the three of you have the same wish, then I would be okay with accepting compensation from all three of you," the witch said.

"All three of us?" Changbin asked.

"For example, in your case, that katana," the witch said to Changbin.

"Don't be absurd! My Gyu here is my life! There is no way in hell I'd give it to you!" Changbin shouted.

"That's okay. In return, there's "no way in hell" you're getting back to your original world," the witch said which pissed Changbin off.

"What's it going to be?" the witch mockingly said as he poked Changbin.

Without any other option, Changbin surrendered and gave up Gyu to the witch.

"Count on me coming back for this. Until then, you can have it," he said as the sword magically floats into the hands of one of the boys who look like a puppy who appeared out of nowhere.

"Your compensation will be... the tattoo on your back," the witch said to the wizard.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather take this staff?" Felix said with an eye smile.

"No. The compensation has to be the thing of most worth to that person," said the witch.

"I guess I have no choice, then," said the mage surrendering his tattoo.

Like Changbin's sword, the tattoo magically floats into the hands of the other boy who looks like a fox.

"Jaebum, your compensation will be... your relationship," the witch said.

"My relationship?" Jaebum said bewildered.

"The most important thing to you is your relationship with that boy. So that's what I will take," the witch elaborated.

"What do you mean?" Jaebum queried.

"Even if all of the boy's memories come back to him, any memories he may have had concerning you up until now... will never return," the witch emotionlessly said.

"So there will no longer be any past relationship between you and him, That, Jaebum, will be your compensation," he added.

"What is this boy to you?" the witch asked.

"Jinyoung... is my... childhood friend... the prince of our land... and he is... very dear to me. Even so, I will go. There's no way I'm going to let Jinyoung die!" Jaebum said hugging Jinyoung closer to him.

"Traveling through other worlds is more difficult than you can imagine. There are many different worlds. For example, there are worlds where those two came from. You can tell just by looking at their clothing, can't you? Both of them are from worlds different from the one you were in. The people you know, and the people you've met in previous worlds... will have sometimes lived completely different lives in other worlds, as well. You may meet persons who have the same appearance in many different worlds, many times over. There will be worlds full of nothing but criminals, a world full of lies, and worlds in the middle of wars. You will live and go on traveling through those worlds, seeking memory fragments without having any idea where they are, not knowing when your long, long journey will ever end. But do not let your determination waver," the witch.

"Right," Jaebum said.

"Resolution and strength of will. You appear to be equipped with that which is necessary to see anything through," the witch said to Jaebum.

"Minho, they're here," Jisung said as he approached the group.

"This is Jeon Jungkook, who will guide you to different worlds," the dimensional witch Minho said as a white bunny-like creature which resembles a fat round bunny stuff toy jumped on to his hands.

"Hey, if there's one more of them, then hand it over," Changbin said seeing another bunny-like creature which was left on Jisungs hands, unlike Jungkook this one is black.

"That one is Kim Taehyung he is exclusively for communicating. Jungkook will take you to other worlds but is unable to control which world you go to. So whether or not your wishes are granted depends on fate. But there is no such thing in the world as happenstance. All there is... is inevitability. It was inevitable that you would all meet," Minho said.

"Now, go on," Minho said raising Jungkook in front of the Jaebum's group.

Jungkook started to glow as he jumps off from Minho's hands.

"Jeon Jungkook is all excited!" the bunny said as wings sprouted from its back and a magic portal opens underneath it. It then opened his mouth casting a ray of light towards the three that seems to suck them inside the bunny's mouth. It then closed his mouth and entered the portal.

"May they enjoy much happiness along their journey," Minho said as he looked above the clear sky.

It feels like drifting down deeper into the ocean, it was getting colder and colder the further we go.

"Jinyoung... is the person most important to me. So no matter what happens, there's no way I'm letting him die. Even if Jinyoung forgets about me, there's no way..." Jaebum thought, he was cut from this when he felt warmth slowly coming up from his left side. He opened his eyes and saw a ball of fire approaching him.

"W-What's that?" Jaebum said.

Unsure of what the ball of fire is, Jaebum immediately put Jinyoung behind him.

"Your strength of feeling for the one you love is duly recognized," the ball of fire said.

"Who are you?" Jaebum asked.

The ball of fire burned and slowly transformed into a wolf and said, "I am the master of those who controls the flame."

"It's like, Puu!" Jungkook said with his face just an inch from a sleeping Jaebum.

Jaebum abruptly opened his eyes and exclaimed as Jungkook gets off him, "What was that just now?"

"He's not playing along," Jungkook said crying.

Felix picked up the rabbit saying, "Looks like you've woken up,"

These seem to rattle Jaebum's mind and exclaimed Jinyoung's name while facing him.

"Where exactly are we?" Jaebum asked.

They were perched on top of a bridge and they were surrounded by tall buildings in front of them is a tower tall enough that you may overlook the whole city if you climb it.

"Good question. We just barely woke up ourselves. But there is one thing we can be certain of, and that is...this world is unknown to us," Felix said.

"You haven't yet let go of that boy, huh?" he added.

"Jungkook wants to be held, too!" the bunny said jumping on Felix's arms.

"You're... um," Felix asked the archeologist.

"Jaebum," the archeologist answered.

"My Korean name is a long one, so just call me Felix," the mage said.

"So what should we call the man in black over there?" Felix said referring to Changbin.

"It's not "the man in black," its Changbin," the black knight answered.

"Changbin, huh? Can I call you "Changbinnie" or just "Binnie"?" the mage queried.

"Hold Jungkook, too! Hold me! Hold me!" the bunny said as he jumps towards Changbin.

"Hey! What are you so worked up over?!" Changbin angrily said to Jungkook.

 _"He's as cold as ice. If we don't do something soon, then before we even find his memory fragments, Jinyoung will..."_ Jaebum thought.

"What are you doing there?!" a teen shouted at them.

"Hurry! Hurry away from there!" he added.

"Who are you?" Jaebum asked.

"My name is Kim Yugyeom. You all are wearing rather unusual outfits. Are you, by any chance, foreigners?" the teen Yugyeom asked.

"Foreigners, huh? Well, I guess you could say that" Felix answered in a happy tone.

"Whatever the case, this place is dangerous! –Please hurry and get out of here!" Yugyeom said.

"—What's going on here?!" Changbin said eyes widening in a threatening way.

"We have to hurry, or it's going to start!" Yugyeom added.

"Start? What will?" Felix asked.

Unbeknownst to them. Two gangs were rallying on top of adjacent buildings.

"Oh no, it's started!" Yugyeom said worriedly.

"Who are these punks?" Changbin asked looking up at the building to his left.

"W-What do we do?" the teen added.

Looking around he spotted a destroyed bus and a car where they can hide.

"Over there!" Yugyeom pointed out.

"Today is the day we settle this!" the leader of EXO, the gang on the building behind them said.

"That's just what we were hoping for," said the leader of the NCT gang which was on the building on the front.

"Those people are the teams fighting a territorial battle over this neighborhood. Ever since a few days ago, they've been circling this bridge, and continuing their battle daily," Yugyeom explained.

"That sounds like fun. But none of them are carrying any weapons. How do they fight?" Changbin asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They use their kudan," Yugyeom said.

"Kudan? What are those?" the knight asked confusedly.

"Let 'em have it!" EXO's leader shouted as the lower ranks of the gang jumped down the building and started attacking the other gang.

Balling their fist, EXO members aimed at their enemies as balls of fire the size of tennis balls appeared about their fist and hurled towards the enemies, doing the same thing, NCt members conjured balls of water instead.

"So that's what you call kudan, is it?" Changbin asked.

"You really don't know?" Yugyeom asked.

Watching the fight Jaebum realized something and remembered his encounter with the burning wolf. He was pulled from his thought when he felt someone touching his chest and gasp loudly.

"What are you doing?" Changbin asked when he saw Felix reaching something from inside of Jaebums cape.

"This," the mage said as he pulls out a feather. Unlike normal bird feathers, this is pure white with what seems to be a heart pattern in the middle.

"Is that?" Jaebum said shocked.

"Sure enough. I happened to see it a moment ago. This is a fragment of the boy's memory, right?" Felix said.

"It was caught on my clothing? That's a coincidence..." Jaebum said.

Cutting him off Felix mimicked the witch's voice and said, "There is no such thing in the world as coincidence. At least, that's what that witch said, right? So you surely must have unconsciously caught this feather, to save the boy."

"Or something I really don't know," he added comically.

"At any rate, return it to him, quickly," handling the feather to Jaebum.

He was about to get it when Jungkook shouted "Look out!" as a ball of fire hurls over to them hitting the ground in front of them, due to this the feather flew out of Felix's hands and in the middle of the battlefield. Jaebum immediately rushed out and followed it ignoring the danger he may encounter.

"Hey," Changbin shouted.

"It's too dangerous! Please come back!" Yugyeom added.

"That was rash," Felix said.

"Why would he do something so dangerous? Yugyeom quizzed.

"In order to protect the one who is dear to him, he needs that feather," Felix explained.

"To protect the one dear to him?" Yugyeom repeated.

Meanwhile, Jaebum skillfully navigates the battlefield avoiding hurling fireballs and water balls alike while not letting the feather out of his sight.

"Boss! One of the ordinary people is down there," a member of EXO told their leader.

"Pay no mind! Keep on firing, firing, firing away!" the leader shouted,

Jaebum was almost near catching the feather when he stepped into a stone and slipped. Luckily he was able to catch the feather before he rolled to the ground.

"What's he doing?! Get him! Get him!" EXO's leader commanded.

Following orders, one member shot Jaebum with his fire kudan. Jaebum saw it, kneeling he protected the feather even if it means getting hit by the kudan.

But before the attack even made impact Jaebum was suddenly engulfed in a fiery shield that countered it. This feat brought a shock to everyone in the area and temporarily seize the war.

"Then it wasn't a dream!" Jaebum happily said seeing the burning wolf in front of him.

"Why that..." Changbin said relieved,

"That man is possessed of a kudan! And what's more, it's special-grade!" Yugyeom said amazed.

"What's "special-grade?" Jungkook asked.

"Kudan has different rankings, and the strongest one is called "special-grade," Yugyeom explained.

"Jungkook understands," the bunny said.

'Interesting..." NCT's leader said, clearly fascinated by what he saw.

"I need your power. Will you fight together with me, so I can protect Jinyoung?" Jaebum asked his kudan which in return nodded to him.

"I got it! He's a ringer who was hired by the other guys! Men, take care of that guy first," Exo's leader commanded his men. Everyone from Exo then aimed their kudans at Jaebum and blasted him with it. Midway the kudans merge into one giant fireball, as a defense for himself Jaebum summoned the wolf which head-on rushed towards the giant fireball and dispersed it hurling it back to Exo's members which in turn ran away.

"It would seem that your kudan is special-grade too. I'm Lee Taeyong. And you are?" the leader of NCT asked.

"Jaebum," the archeologist replied.

"You can control a flame kudan, huh? But my kudan..." Taeyong begins as he summoned a water kudan which then shaped itself into a 15 ft. wide stingray.

"Yours is flame, and mine is water. This should prove to be an interesting fight," Taeyong added.

***

This is what Changbin's clothes look like

This is what Felix's clothes is

This is Jaebum's

This is Jungkook and Taehyung

**Author's Note:**

> an adaptation of the anime Tsubasa Chronicle


End file.
